mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Greene Family
Greene refers to any member of the Greene family in The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Family Members Currently * Hershel Greene: Hershel is the husband of Annette, ex-husband of Josephine, father of Maggie and Beth, step-father of Shawn, brother of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?), uncle of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). * Maggie Greene: Maggie is the daughter of Hershel and Josephine, step-daughter of Annette, half-sister of Beth, step-sister Shawn, niece of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?), and cousin of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). She is also the lover of Glenn Rhee. ** Glenn Rhee: Glenn is the son of an unnamed man and woman, brother of an unknown number of sisters, husband of Maggie, son-in-law of Hershel and Josephine, step-son-in-law of Annette, step-brother-in-law of Shawn, half-brother-in-law of Beth, nephew-in-law of Kate (SIF?SIF?), and cousin-in-law of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). * Beth Greene: Beth is the daughter of Hershel and Annette, half-sister of Maggie and Shawn, half-niece of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?), and half-cousin of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). * ''Annette Greene'': Annette is the wife of Hershel, mother of Beth and Shawn, step-mother of Maggie, sister-in-law of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?), and step-aunt of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). She was killed by walkers while feeding the chickens. Hershel had her placed in the barn after death. * ''Shawn Greene'': Shawn is the half-brother of Beth, step-brother of Maggie, son of Annette, step-son of Hershel, step-nephew of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?),and step-cousin of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). He was killed by walkers that roamed onto the farm. Hershel had him placed in the barn after death. * Josephine Greene: Josephine is the ex-wife of Hershel, mother of Maggie, sister-in-law of Kate Stanley (SIF?SIF?), and aunt of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). She died of unknown causes before the apocalypse began. * Arnold Greene: Was in the barn zombified. Cousin of Maggie, Beth, Shawn, Jaxx (SIF?SIF?) and Ryder (SIF?SIF?). * Kate Stanley: Kate is the ex-wife of an unnamed man, mother of Jaxx and Ryder, sister of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), sister-in-law of Annette and Josephine (SIF?SIF?), aunt of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-aunt of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-aunt of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). She was killed by walkers at a gas station in Hickory. It has yet to be revealed if she reanimated. * Ryder Stanley: 'Ryder is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, brother of Jaxx, nephew of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), step-nephew of Annette (SIF?SIF?), nephew of Josephine (SIF?SIF?), cousin of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-cousin of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). He was killed by a bullet to the chest, Jaxx put a bullet in his head to prevent reanimation. * 'Jaxx Stanley: Jaxx is the fiance of Sam Anderson, which relates him him to the Anderson family via engagement to Sam. Jaxx is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, brother of Ryder, nephew of Hershel (SIF?SIF?), step-nephew of Annette (SIF?SIF?), nephew of Josephine (SIF?SIF?), cousin of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Beth (SIF?SIF?), and step-aunt of Shawn (SIF?SIF?). Jaxx is also the soon-to-be son-in-law of Pete and Jessie Anderson, and soon-to-be brother-in-law of Ron Anderson. ** Sam Anderson: Sam is the fiance of Jaxx Stanley, which relates him to the Greene family via engagement to Jaxx. Sam is the youngest son of Pete and Jessie Anderson, and younger brouther of Ron Anderson. Sam is the soon-to-be son-in-law of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, soon-to-be brother-in-law of Ryder, soon-to-be nephew-in-law of Hershel and Josephine (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be step-nephew-in-law of Annette (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be step-cousin-in-law of Shawn (SIF?SIF?), soon-to-be cousin-in-law of Maggie (SIF?SIF?), and soon-to-be half-cousin-in-law of Beth (SIF?SIF?). Formerly * Kate's Ex-Husband: Kate's ex-husband was a member of the Greene family line through her. He was married to her for an unknown period of time, but his relationship with her failed and they were ultimately divorced. Related Families * Stanley Family: 'The Stanley family is related to the Greene family via Kate's ex-husband. Since he and Kate divorced, the Stanley family is most likely disassociated with the Greene family. * '''Rhee Family: '''The Rhee family is related to the Greene family via Maggie Rhee (née Greene). * 'Anderson Family: The Anderson family is related to the Greene family via Jaxx Stanley's engagement to Sam Anderson. Notable Allies The Greene family are allies with a number of good people. Below is a list of their most notable allies. Please note that not all are listed, and not all should be listed. * Otis and Patricia * Jimmy * ''Lacey'' and ''Duncan'' * ''Mr''. and ''Mrs. Fischer'' * ''Louise Bush'' * Grimes Family * Survivor Group ** Atlanta Survivors * Alexandria Safe-Zone Residents ** Aaron ** Eric Raleigh ** Olivia ** Deanna Monroe ** Denise Cloyd ** Colin ** Vic ** Nathan ** Kyle * Farm Animals ** Nervous Nelly ** Velvet Notable Enemies Currently * Walkers * Shane Walsh (TCD) Formerly * ''Pete Anderson'' (defeated) * The Governor (defeated; SIF?SIF?) * Terminus (defeated; SIF?SIF?) * Dawn Lerner (defeated; SIF?SIF?) Property Artifacts The Greene Family own a decent amount of items. Please note that even though there is a decent amount, individual items are not listed here, as they are considered personal items and not familial items. * Hershel's Pocket Watch: This pocket watch was once owned by Hershel Greene, before he'd pass it onto Glenn Rhee. Hershel once pawned the watch for money to get alcohol, however Josephine bought it back afterwards. She returned it to him after he sobered up. * 'Shawn's Hat: '''This hat was once owned by Shawn Greene. He'd wear it whenever he'd ride Nervous Nelly. Jaxx Stanley found it in Nelly's saddlebag after he found her in a field not far from the community. Jaxx kept the hat and wears it on occasion. Buildings * 'Greene Family Farm: '''The Greene Family Farm is a farm that has been in the Greene family for many generations. Even though power and water were cut off in the beginning of the apocalypse, the farm has its own generator that runs on fuel, fifty heads of cattle, five wells that contain fresh water, and one large creek. There is also a barn on the farm. Notes and Trivia Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Charming Dead Category:Families Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Greene Family Category:Walking Dead